Zimona Luffi
Zimona Luffi ' ' Argentinian founder of the first human establishment in Pluto, Zimo ( 14 november 2030-2095). In Zimo, she lead the research that developed what we know today as Upeople. She participated in the WWWIII against China as commander of the Ulegion for the Mixed States of America. Zimona was born in the slums of San Miguel de Tucuman, Argentina. She was the second child of 4 of Lucy Luffi and Mona Luffi. When Zimona was 10 her family had to move to Ampimpa because of the floods that Argentina suffered in the early 40’s. She was hired in the National Ampimpa Observatory at the age of 15 and was there were her interest on was born. The Observatory open the doors for her to get an scholarship to study in the MSA where she became an engineer on alien biology. She flew to Mars for the first time when she was 24. There she finished her Master on alien biotechnology and decided to move to moon. Looking at the disaster Earth had become, she predicted the same luck for Mars and convinced Mars president to finance her Pluto project. She got to Pluto for first time in 2067. Luffi is considered the ambassador of Mars in Pluto and a leader for women that are still today fighting for their rights. ' ' Early childhood Zimona Luffi was an artificial child conceived by her mothers and a third unknown sperm donor. Lucy and Mona Luffi met in the feminist party of the green bandana. They were government workers until the government of Argentina decided to switch all human beings for machines. With no professional skills they established in the slums of San miguel de Tucuman were Zimona and her sibling were born. The floods of the 40’s transformed 50% of the Argentina into ocean and the family had to move to the high lands of Ampimpa. The kids received home education from the MSA Online Education Program for Sunken Nations. She started to work for the Observatory of Ampimpa at the age of 15. ' ' Pluto settlement In 2062 Mars President, Mr. Chapo, financed Zimona’s first expedition to Pluto. The spaceship carried 20 people under Zimona’s command and costed MSA$ 200B. The colonization was made in the name of Mars in March 5 2067. Pluto provided water. The expedition took enough artificial atmosphere gases to allow a second expedition to bring the plants to keep it strong. Zimona and the crew started the exploration of the land and researches the day of the arrival and 3 years later the atmosphere was strong enough to hold for 100 more years. Pluto turned to be a mineral rich land that genetically modificated plants brought from Mars and originated new species as the sugaris flower. By 2072, 250 people were living in Pluto. ' ' UPeople Zimona lead the research group that created the UPeople. Experiments with plants that only grew in Pluto were followed by a new race of semi- human beings that could only live in Pluto. Upeople were meant to help build the first settlement in Pluto. They resemble humans, had a brain, and feelings. However, their lives was shorter. In average they lived until they were 35. Besides, they can’t live outside Pluto. Something in their genetical composition lead them to death outside Pluto’s atmosphere. Studies showed that these were Zimona’s wishes and until today scientist haven’t find a solution for the UPeople.